Different
by FantasyFreak182
Summary: A new girl comes to Ouran. Is she going to be too Different for the Host Club to handle? I stink at summaries so just read it. It is way better than this summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! This is kinda like a Christmas present-y thingie (kinda to me) so…**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, this is my first Fan Fiction thingie, and I usually don't write FanFics so here goes nothing. I only own the character Sabrina but my friend helped me changer her a little (Thank You GreekGeek182, hehehe I stole your cat's name for her name (I LOVE YOUR CAT SO FREAKEN MUCH! (Tell her I love her))). Sabrina isn't based off of anyone I know or off of me, but her clothing styles may change or personality may change throughout the story. Review because I don't know what pairings I will do… So, without further ado…. I present to you…. Different.**

I stand awkwardly outside my homeroom. I really hope I don't get in trouble for just wearing what I want. I had taken one look at that hideous yellow dress and almost died! Yellow, the worst color ever invented. The puffiness didn't help and the sleeves were just gross. I wonder how these rich snobs can stand wearing it every day.

I open the door and the class grows dead silent. Everyone is staring at a girl standing awkwardly in the doorway. She is wearing a red and black plaid skirt, and a black top. She has knee-high black boots and multiple bracelets on her writs. A black messenger bag with red details hangs off her shoulder. Her straight blue-black hair cascaded down to her lower back. Her piercing green eyes were made more noticeable with a little black mascara and eyeliner. That girl is I.

The teacher gawks at me. I glare at him and he clears his throat, "Everyone, I would like you all to meet the new student in our class, Yoshida Sabrina, treat her nicely." He turns to me, "Would you like to say anything?"

"Yes," I turn to the rest of the class; my hands on my hips. "Don't make me mad if you know what's good for you." I turn back to the teacher.

"O-okay…" I see him gulp. "W-why don't you go sit in the open seat by Fujioka? Fujioka, would you show her to her seat?"

"Okay," A boy, I assume he was Fujioka, walked up to me. I notice how unemotional and girlish his voice sounds. He also has really big eyes.

I sit down in the empty chair, and the whispers start. No matter how many schools I go to, they always start.

**Sorry it's so short! I stopped here because I kinda ran out of ideas… so yup… Review! Give me ideas for pairings (Not Tamaki (he is a creep) or Mori (he is too quiet and I kinda don't see Sabrina liking the silent type)). Also I need general plot ideas. Also how should Sabrina be able to go to Ouran (like a scholarship)? I was watching Ouran HighSchool Host Club while writing this. :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**HI PEOPLES (I'm probably only talking to only my friends so… hi friends…) **

**Anyways I send a HUGE thank you to WolfLover17 who added my story Different to their Favorite Story list. So thank you!**

**Also, a HUGE thank you to my best friend GreekGeek182 who added Different to her Favorite Story list and me to her Favorite Author list. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran HighSchool Host Club or any of its characters. I only own Sabrina who is named after one of my best friend's cat :3 I also don't own The All-American Rejects nor am I part of their awesome band (the singer and rest of the band are all guys. I'm not a guy) but I just really like the song Dirty Little Secret.**

**Onwards…**

"Hey new girl," I hear a voice from behind me. I ignore it.

"New girl!" Another voice comes from next to the first one.

I turn in my seat and glare at both of them. They look as if they are identical twins.

Ignoring my death glare, one of them said, "I'm Hikaru…"

Then the other one said, "and I'm Kaoru…"

They strike a pose finish together together, "and we're the Hitachiin Twins."

I imitate their pose and say, "and I don't care!" I almost laugh at their facial expressions, it looks like they are super confused that I reacted the way I did. Instead, I turn away. I had zero tolerance for annoying and stupid boys right now. My life has thrown a curve ball at me. I've been moody since Dad and Mom split. I had chosen to stay with Dad because Mom was the one who was annoyed at him for no apparent reason, and she was the one who decided on divorce. Then, just to make matters worse, Dad decided to move and I had to leave my friends behind. At least at my old school I could wear what I wanted. The only reason for getting in this school was from a music scholarship from my old school. I was the lead singer in one band and the lead guitarist in another.

They kept bothering me until I go so fed up with them that I rummaged through my bag and pulled out my Ipod. I put on Dirty Little Secret by The All-American Rejects and turned it on really loudly. I sang along quietly.

Someone, or sometwo, kept poking my back throughout most of the song. I didn't respond until the song ended "WHAT?" I'm super annoyed now. I swear, if they annoy me one more time, I'll punch them both in the face. **(A/N She has anger issues :P )**

"You're really good at singing." Hikaru or Kaoru says looking slightly hurt. Like I care, he hasn't felt real pain. Try choosing favorites between parents.

"Whatever," I mumble. The song changes. Into the Ocean by Blue October starts playing **(A/N Also a good song but I don't want to list the lyrics of it so open a new tab, go to YouTube and look both the songs up). **I try singing it even quieter this time. I didn't work. Haruhi hears me and also complements me on my singing. At least Haruhi isn't as annoying as the twins. How long is this homeroom going to last anyway? Is it the homeroom that never ends? I'm surprised that the teacher hasn't yelled at me for listening to my Ipod during class, or for my clothing for that matter. I must have scared him. An evil smile appears on my face, but it didn't last long.

"Yoshida, I would like to talk with you," The teacher's voice booms from the front of the classroom. I guess he got his confidence back.

I pull the ear buds out of my ears, shove my Ipod into my bag, stand up, and walk over to his desk. He looks quite seriously at me like he means business. "Yoshida, I want you to do a favor for me…" His voice trails off.

"What is it?" I'm actually a little interested. I have learned that it is always a good thing when a teacher owes you for a favor you did for them. I know my little evil smile is back.

"I want you to…"

**CLIFFHANGER! Muh ha ha ha! I'm so evil! 3:)**

**When will she meet the rest of the Hosts? **

**What does the teacher want her to do? Has something to do with what she did in this chapter (hint, hint, nudge, nudge)**

**Review and I may write quicker (hint, hint, nudge, nudge) Review your thoughts PLEASE (I go down on my knees and begs you to review) I'll cry and then drop this story if you don't :'(**

**Also I wanna pair someone with Sabrina, but like I said in the first chapter, I DON'T WANNA PAIR HER WITH TAMAKI OR MORI. Tamaki is just…..creepy and Mori is too quiet for Sabrina's loud personality (I kinda like it that she is different than the other Ouran peoples)**

**SPOILER ALERT (kinda)**

**I'll probably make her sing an All-American Rejects song sometime in the future (hint, hint, nudge, nudge) (I bought like 4 songs of theirs)**

**GreekGeek182 is also a good author. Read Lauren's Story. The main character is based off of yours truly :P Jealous much? Also GreekGeek's story The Lost Goddess has me in it :D So read her stories for me! **

**This chapter was really long compared to the first 1 :D This one is like 940 words and the other one was like 480 words (both of the numbers were rounded) so they are getting longer!**

**Be like Irish-scene-queen and GreekGeek182 and review (Thanks to who did review! (GreekGeek stop freaking out))**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is for a few of my favorite things: knee-high socks, my black leather boots, and gummy bears (I murdered so many yesterday). If you want to know how to eat gummy bears, you need to decapitate them then eat it. You have to kill your food like L does (but I only do it if it has a face)**

**Thanks to pacificatlantic, WolfLover17, GreekGeek182, and Irish-scene-queen who reviewed on my story! **

**Disclaimer= I don't own Ouran HighSchool Host Club. I only own Sabrina, but you already knew that, and any character that you don't recognize.**

**I usually don't write stories like this so it's nice to see that people like my writing. This story began with an idea in the middle of the night (I keep a pen/pencil and my little flowered notebook with me at all times (except when GreekGeek182 stole it (I'm still a little mad at you for stealing it)))**

"I want you to sing a song for a festival that is coming up," The teacher says confidently.

"I'll think about it…" My voice trails off. My decision depends on one thing, "What song do I have to perform and who will be part of the band?"

"Well, if you pick out the song, then you need to pick out the band, but if I pick out the song, I pick out the band." It almost sounds like he is threatening me almost as if he may pick out a horrible song that I will have to sing.

"Okay, then do you know any guitar, bass guitar, or drum players?"

"You need to find the band yourself, if you choose to sing a song that you pick." His facial expression told me that he was very proud of himself. I was going to say something else, but then the bell rang. "Get to class!" He says to the rest of the students.

I leave the room, looking down at my feet, deep in thought. Then, I feel two hands on my shoulders. "What are you thinking about?" Two voices say at the same exact time.

"How annoying you two are," I quickly snap. The hands leave my shoulders. I turn around, glaring.

"Seriously, what were you talking about?" They say at the same time.

I sigh, "I need to find a band." Then I walk off.

"Wait!" They yell in unison. I stop. I turn as they say, "We know someone who can play an instrument."

"Who is it?" I ask.

They turn and grin at each other. "Stop by music room 3 after school and we'll tell you." They run off before I could as any more questions. I get lost in my thoughts while walking to my next class.

**Sorry it's so short, but it is longer than the first chapter. I just didn't want to write much more. I really hope someone will review and tell me what song she should play (hint, hint, nudge, nudge) (preferably one that you could picture her singing), who should play instruments (She can play guitar, bass guitar, and sing), and what festival she should be in. (I hope that isn't too much to ask for)**

**Thanks to whoever reviewed or put Different /me on their favorite story/author lists! **

**Merry (almost) Christmas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peeps. Merry Christmas Eve.**

**I hate having writers block. I struggled through this chapter. The Disease is getting nowhere (if you're one of my friends you know what story that is) (To those who aren't my friends it is a story I'm writing about a Zombie Invasion starring my friends and me.) and I have no idea where this is going… hopefully it turns out okay…**

**Disclaimer= I don't own Ouran HighSchool Host Club (but it would be so cool if I did. I would translate it into English so people who don't speak Japanese could see and understand season 2). I own Sabrina (not really, Delaney owns the cat Sabrina whose name I stole). That is all.**

During all of class, I was thinking about what song to do. I spaced out until school ended. Somehow, Kaoru and Hikaru had tracked me down. They appeared by my sides and wrapped their arms around my waist.

"Quit being perverts and let go of me." I say calmly, but my voice is still threatening. They let go. "Better. So who is the musician?"

"We'll show you." They start walking away.

"Wait, where are we going?" I run a little to catch up with them.

"You'll see." They say in unison. How do they do that? I wonder.

We walk through a maze of stairways and hallways. They stop at a classroom marked with a sign above it that reads "Music Room 3." It makes sense; they are going to help me create the band.

"We're here" They say. They push open the door, and I am attacked by red flower petals.

"Welcome." I look inside the room and see five people. They all are arranged around or on **(A/N hehehe or on Ouran :P ) **a couch. They all are kind of handsome.

"What the?" I'm so lost right now…

"Oh! Who's this princess?" A blonde boy comes up to me and takes my hand in his. "I'm Tamaki Suoh." He says romantically pulling out a red rose.

There's a word to describe him… what is it? Oh yeah! "Creep." Tamaki's face became a mix of emotions. First surprise, then pain, then… I don't think there is a word to describe that emotion. He goes over to a dark corner and mushrooms sprout up around him. Wait… Mushrooms?

"Whatever." The creep is sulking in the corner. He is also an idiot if he wants to capture my heart that way. I'm not an idiotic girl who swoons for his type. I don't swoon for boys that often. I turn to the twins, "What is this place? And why is creepy over there growing a mushroom garden?"

"This is the Host Club my princess!" Tamaki is back from moping.

"What's a Host Club?"

"The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands, entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful." Tamaki says. **(A/N I took this from OHSHC episode 1; I don't own it.)**

"Oh, sounds stupid." I turn away from Tamaki as his facial expression changes once again. I hear him shuffle over to his mushroom corner once again. This is going to be fun.

"To answer Tamaki's question on whom you are…" A tall black haired boy with glasses pulls out a file out of nowhere. "You are Yoshida Sabrina. You are in the same year as Kaoru, Hikaru, and Haruhi. Came here on a music scholarship, blood type AB, parents are divorced. You currently live with your dad. Am I correct?" How does he know all of that? He may be creepier than Tamaki…

I nod. "I need to create a band for a festival. Kaoru and Hikaru told me that one of you is a musician. Who knows how to play an instrument?"

Tamaki runs over to me, "I can play piano Yoshida-chan."

"Anyone? Anyone at all?" Tamaki seems to idiotic to be able to be a skilled pianist. No one else says anything. I sigh. "Fine Suoh-sempai, you can be part of the band." This may just be the end of me…

**I did it! CHAPTER 4 IS COMPLETE! Take that writer's block! ^.^**

**Irish-scene-queen, I loved your suggestions. I picked a song, but I won't tell you what it is.**

**For the band, I was thinking of making the twins play bass guitar and guitar. Tamaki will play piano. Not sure about a drummer though… I think Kyoya should organize all of it and get the instruments and junk.**

**GreekGeek don't lie! I never told you that I had written ½ of it! And please stop using my first name. I don't want people stalking me O.O**

**Review please! It makes me feel happy when you do :D**

**I probably won't update tomorrow. I'm having a Christmas party thing. Once the Christmas break ends I'll probably update less.**

**GreekGeek. I. Know. That. You. Are. On. Christmas. Break. Update. Lauren's. Story. (I know where you live! Muh ha ha ha!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy New Years!**

**Thank you all for reviewing! I GOT 10 REVIEWS! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Ouran HighSchool Host Club, even after Christmas :/ **

**But I did get an L T-shirt! I'm gonna wear it once winter break ends :P**

**Sorry it took so long to update. Family and friends come before FanFiction right? I've been busy with fun things like skating and going to the aquarium :P**

A little blonde kid came up to me and asked, "If Tama-chan is going to be in the band, then who are the other band members going to be?"

I thought for a second, and then said, "Well since I am new, and have no idea around the school, and I know nobody here, I will ask this. Has anyone here ever tried to play an instrument?"

The twins looked at each other then said together, "We once tried to play a guitar"

"Okay. Then I will teach one of you how to play bass and one how to play guitar." I must be going crazy! I don't even know what I'm saying anymore…

"Fine," I'm surprised by their answer. I thought that they would want me to get on my knees and beg them to join the band.

"Now all I need to find is the equipment and a drummer…" I have no idea where I am going to find all the equipment and the amps, or how I will be able to pay for all of it. The teacher gave me no money to help in the creation of the band.

"I could cover the costs if you need the money." The dark haired host told me as he pushed up his glasses. I almost ran over and hugged him. What is the stress doing to me?

"Thank you so much! But, is there a catch or something?" I'm really skeptical about the host club.

"Not really, but at least three hosts need to be part of this band. Also the band has to sound okay." HOW AM I GOING TO DO THAT? NONE OF THE HOSTS CAN PLAY THE INSTRUMENTS I NEED. Well, Tamaki can play piano at least.

"O-okay… But do the costs include the instruments, amps, stage, and teacher for whoever plays the drums?"

"Sure. Anything you need, the Host Club can get you." Wait. Wasn't this guy the same guy who had a file on me… doesn't he know I'm not as rich as they are?

"What can Haru-chan, Takashi and me do?" the little blonde one asked. **(A/N AHHHHH! Honey! INCORECT GRAMMAR! (I'm turning into Mr. Pearl, my L.A. teacher) **

"Can any of you guys sing?" I asked.

The horrified look on all of their faces except Haruhi's told me that one could not sing. My guess was Haruhi.

"Never mind. Do any of you want or know how to play the drums?"

**That's it! I'll be busy with other things so don't expect an update tomorrow. I did a lot with friends and family so I didn't update. So sorry -.-'**

**No update tomorrow. I'm gonna be way too busy…**

**The festival is going to be more of a carnival thing just to let you know.**

**Review who you want to play drums (Haruhi, Honey, or Mori)**

**VOTE ON MY POLL PLEASE! Thanks!**

**Know any good Mangas I should read?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Pupils!**

**GreekGeek182- call me what you want (like Lorenzo or whatever).**

**Dear 1skylerDagria1, you wouldn't know a good story if it came up to you and slapped you across the face. (I kinda wanna do that right now). I'm tougher than some of my friends and will continue doing what I love to do. I'm not going to become all depressed just because one person gives me a bad review. If you don't like my writing, then don't read it. (I don't even think you read it.) **

–**FantasyFreak182 **

**GreekGeek182 said that I should make the drummer a random person to make the Hosts jealous, so I am doing just that.**

**Disclaimer= I don't own Ouran HighSchool Host Club. I only own Sabrina. I also don't own Evanescence**

Before anybody could answer my question, a stampede of yelling girls runs me over. Kaoru and Hikaru help me up. "Thanks," I say. "Who were all those girls?"

"They were our customers." One twin said.

"Customers?"

"The girls who" The first twin said. I think it was Kaoru.

"spend time with a host of their choice." The second twin finished.

I nod, understanding. "So the Host Club is a club where boys play with a girl's feelings."

They open their mouths as though they were going to say something back to me, but the dark haired host with the glasses told them they needed to entertain their guests.

"Okay Kyoya. We're going!" They say in unison. So the dark haired one is Kyoya, I'll have to remember that.

"I'll give you my address later so I can teach you how to play bass and guitar. I'll see if Kyoya can get the instruments. Decide which twin will play what instrument." I turn towards Kyoya and walk over to him.

Before I even open my mouth, he says, "You want me to get the bass guitar and guitar, don't you."

"Y-yeah. How did you know?"

"I overheard you talking with the twins."He eavesdropped? Kyoya writes something down in his black notebook. I stand nervous in front of him. What is he thinking? I really wish his eyes showed more feelings instead of just hiding his emotions. "Give me a day or two and I'll get you the instruments. I will have them delivered here and you can take them home."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I hug him for about 30 seconds before I realize what I was doing. I blush at my childish behavior and release him with a quiet "sorry." I turn and run off out of the pink school. Then I walked to my bike that is sitting outside the school. I hop onto my red, purple, and black motorcycle and start it up.

Once I arrive at home, I ran into the kitchen grabbed a diet root beer, and sprinted up the stairs to my bedroom. I pulled out my Ipod and started searching for the perfect song to perform on stage. I don't know exactly what the event is, so I pick out one of my favorites **(A/N Thanks to Irish-scene-queen for suggesting the two songs 'cus I fell in love with both of them. It was hard to pick which one to do).** It is called Call Me When You're Sober by Evanescence. I grab my soda and my computer, and pull up the piano, bass guitar, and guitar music for it. I print all of them. I'll give Tamaki his piano music to practice tomorrow and I will have a music lesson with both of the twins too. Also I will have to convince one of my friends to place the drums for me. I reach over for my cell.

**Sorry for the delay. I got busy and didn't type anything '-.-**

**Good? Bad? Awesome? Horrid? Review your thoughts 'cus reviews make me feel happy ^.^**

**Vote on my poll por favor. It is a poll on who should Sabrina should date.**

**Hey Irish-scene-queen, did you think I would pick the one I did? I didn't want to show favoritism towards one host, so I didn't pick Bring Me To Life (also by Evanescence).**

**Quick question, does anyone read my little ramblings at the beginning and end of my chapters?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola personas.**

**You go O'Toodle! You show them! Stick up for others even though didn't care if someone *cough 1skylerDagria1 cough* gave me a bad review.**

**This chapter was typed in bits and pieces. It took me forever to finish typing this. Guess what I hate. Mid-Year assessments. They. Are. The. ****Worst****.**

**Disclaimer= I still don't own Ouran HighSchool Host Club. I own Sabrina and all the characters you don't recognize.**

**I don't know why, but I always seem to get my ideas while in bed or in the shower. I got an idea for a touching/sad part while in bed listening to my iPod, and an idea for an encore song for their performance while doing homework on my bed while listening to my iPod.**

I threw on a pair of ripped grey jeans, a striped shirt, and my studded belt. The teachers hadn't told me that I had to wear the marshmallow dress. I was running late and wanted to give Tamaki his music before the end of the day. I like to have everything done; I'm not a procrastinator. I snatch up my bag and run downstairs. I grab a granola bar and pull on my boots. With a quick bye to Ikuto and my dad who was also getting ready, I was out the door. I start my bike and put on my helmet. I arrive before the first bell. Flying down the hall, I was yelled at by a few teachers to slow down and to stop running in the halls. I found Tamaki arguing with Haruhi. "Suoh-Sempai!" He turns my way. "I have the piano music for the song that we will perform." I pant out of breath.

"Oh good Sabrina-chan." He says not paying any attention to Haruhi. Haruhi looks happy that Tamaki has someone else to talk to. He leaves quietly. When did I say he could call me Sabrina?

"Can you practice them today Suoh-Sempai?"

"Please, call me Tamaki," He says pulling out another rose. Where does he get all the roses? I think he wants me to blush or something. He goes over to his mushroom corner to sulk when my reaction is not what he was expecting. What is up with him and sulking over every little thing?

"So, can you practice the music?" His sulking is making me feel awkward. Should I go over and comfort him?

"Sure Sabrina-chan!" He says enthusiastically. He has some serious mood swing problems.

"Good. I'll tell you when we will have a band meeting type thing." I smile and run into homeroom. Once I'm sitting, I turn to face the twins. "Who's going to play which instrument?"

"We decided that Hikaru is going to play the bass and I'll play the guitar." The twin I assumed was Kaoru said.

"Okay. Tell Tamaki-senpai that there is a band meeting at my house on Saturday." I smile then turn away. Today was Thursday, so that gives me… about three days to call up my friends for help. This is going to be a chaotic weekend.

**And… end scene.**

**It's short like me! ^.^**

**I was terrified that I lost this because my computer died while working on half a million worksheets for science. But I didn't loose it and now I'm happy! :D**

**Poor Sabrina. She's gonna go crazy over the course of a few days. At lease she will have a few friends too help her out. I know what two of her friend's names are going to be. GreekGeek182 should know where I got them from…**

**If you know where I got the name Ikuto from I will be so surprised and/or happy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Do I only have six readers? Only six of you voted. :'(**

**GreekGeek182. STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN! I meant that I own the character Sabrina. You own the little kitty that I love so much. DON'T TAKE AWAY MY ZOMBIES! I love playing that game… NICOLAI WILL PUT THEIR BRAINS ON THE OUTSIDE!**

**Did you notice? I changed my summary for it! **

**Disclaimer- I own the characters you don't recognize. I don't own Ouran HighSchool Host Club. I don't own Ikuto's name. I got it from an anime that I like to watch, called Shugo Chara. I also don't own Evanescence. Duke and Cali are my friend's dog's names and they are kinda based off of them. **

**I want this to be a long chapter so let's see how that turns out…**

After school, I got home and plopped onto my bed, exhausted. Who knew that being around the Host Club could be so draining? Ikuto walked into my bed and sat in front of me. "Come here you silly cat," I reach down and pick him up. He doesn't struggle or try to escape. He has decided that I was an okay girl, but he absolutely despises strangers. He hasn't warmed up to Dad yet, but Dad doesn't really love cats. I needed to beg him to get Ikuto. As I stroke his silky black fur, he curls up and falls asleep on my lap.

The next few days passed with few highlights, except for Tamaki getting depressed sometimes and growing mushrooms. It is Saturday and Kyoya has delivered all the instruments to my house. Somehow he found my address and had the delivery people bring them. It was probably in that file he had.

I am patiently waiting. If patient is walking around and slightly freaking out, then I was super patient.

I heard a car pull up and doors opening. Once the door bell rang, I walked over to the door and opened it to find Kaoru and Hikaru standing there. "You're here! Come on in." I had told all the Hosts my address at school.

"Thank you." They say in unison.

I lead them into the main room, where I had set up the instruments. Don't ask me how I got the piano in there. Let's just say it was really quite impossible. It was the biggest room and I had rearranged all of the furniture to make it larger. I set it up almost like the stage. They look around, and then their eyes fall upon one corner of the room. "You have a Wii?" Kaoru asked

"Yeah. If you want to, we could play a few games at the end of practicing." They go over and look through my games. They go through all of them.

Then they ask, "When we are going to start practing?"

"Once everyone gets here," They look confused so I add, "I'm having some friends over to help me teach you guys how to play."

"I thought…" Kaoru said.

"you were going…" Hikaru said

" to teach us," They said in unison. I learned a way to tell them apart while at school, but it only works when they are talking not in unison.

"Do you know how hard it is to teach two people who haven't even picked up the instrument how to play it? Besides, I already invited them." I turn when I hear the door bell again. This time it was Tamaki. I lead him into the main room as well.

"Well, it looks like we are all here," Tamaki said sitting down at the piano.

"Well… Not exactly…" I smile slightly.

"Who else is coming?" Tamaki asked.

"Some of my friends," I say. Changing the subject, I ask, "Did you bring your music?"

"Yes," He answers lifting the papers.

"Good," We fall into an awkward-ish silence for a bit, not knowing what to talk about. It is broken by the doorbell. I stand up and almost run out of the room. I open the door to meet my old friends. "Hey guys!"

"Hey." Cali says happily. She is really energetic and likes to meet new people. Her older brother, Duke, stands behind her and smiles at me. He is calmer then she is. Their parents were from America, so their names were not common here in Japan. Riku stands behind Duke. He is usually is loud around friends, but quiet around others.

"Come on in," I say. It's so nice to be around people that aren't rich and snobby. Haruhi is okay, but he is only one person in a giant school of rich people. I lead them into the main room and introduce everyone.

"Kaoru, Cali will teach you bass. Hikaru, Duke knows how to play guitar. Now go learn." They mutter something under their breath, but do as I say anyway.

"Hey Sabrina," I turn towards the voice. It's Duke.

"What?"

"What song are you guys going to do?"

"Call Me When Your Sober." I respond without thinking.

"Oh. Evanescence. Nice pick." He says walking over to the guitars. He starts to teach Hikaru.

I walk over to Riku. He towers over me. He's always been tall, but it looks like he grew taller. "Riku, I was wondering," He looks down at me with his brown eyes. "Can you play drums in the performance?"

He looks at me for a while, then when I started to worry, he said, "Sure."

"Thank you!" I smile at him then turn to Tamaki who was trying to get my attention. "Okay Tamaki-senpai! I'm coming." I walk over and ask, "What do you want?"

"Can you listen to me play?" He looks at me with his purple and blue eyes.

I sigh. "Fine, but I may sing along with the music." I sit on the piano bench beside him.

He starts to play. I sing the first word, and then listen to Tamaki playing. I'm amazed at how well he could play. I mean, he seems like such an air head at school. He looks like he is at home sitting on that piano bench.

**Hikaru's POV**

I knew Sabrina could sing, but it was amazing how confidently she was singing. She looks so… beautiful. I look down. What am I thinking? I only met her a few days ago! But… I look up at her. She looks so stunning. I felt my face flush.

**Sabrina's POV**

I knew some of the Hosts were staring at me. I felt Hikaru's eyes on me. I ignored it and continued to sing my heart out. I loved this song, and I was going to have fun with this performance.

When the song ended, I looked around, and saw that Hikaru's face was red. Duke, Cali, and Riku all looked like they wanted to do something; they had heard me sing before. Both Hikaru and Kaoru were not paying attention to Duke and Cali; they were staring at me, making me feel uncomfortable. "What are you two looking at?"

They mutter something that sounds like "Nothing" and look down, blushing.

"Good, now get back to learning. If you don't I'm sure that Cali and Duke would be okay with replacing you two," They turn to their "teachers" quickly and pay close attention. I smile.

I turn to Tamaki. "Good job Tamaki-senpai. You know, I had my doubts at first, but you did really well," I smile at him after saying that.

"Thanks Sabrina-chan. I'm glad you chose me to play piano in your band." He smiles back, a nice friendly smile, not one of his weird ones that he does while trying to woo a girl. I'm glad he has stopped trying to impress me like that.

I walk around the room, seeing how far Kaoru and Hikaru have gotten. Cali was telling Kaoru that she thought that Tablature **(A/N Did I spell that right?)** was easier to read than the notes themselves, so she is going to teach him how to read Tab first. Hikaru could successfully place his fingers on the strings without touching the frets and get a sound out of them **(A/N it's harder than it sounds… or maybe I just have really short fingers… I used to play guitar… then it was too hard so I only sing now). **Note to self: threaten the twins more. They seem to respond better to that, even if it is an empty threat.

**FOUR PAGES! NEW RECORD!**

**Do you like the long ones better or the shorter ones? This one took me like no time because I didn't want to do homework and I had this idea for a while now. So if you pick longer, they will take longer than the short ones. This one was an experiment. I felt bad that my chapters were so short, because I was reading a fanfiction and they were saying "This chapter was 11 pages!" but not in a bragging tone. So… yup. You get this as a gift from me to you.**

**Riku hasn't done much has he… hmmmm… I'll have to fix that in later chapters… **

**I agree with Cali. Tab is much easier to read. I prefer Bass Guitar. Guitar just has too many finger moves that my fingers can't do…**

**Reviews make me feel HAPPY! If I hit 20 then I'll be super happy! :D **

**-Hey, guess what! **

**-What FantasyFreak182?**

**-I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THIS IS GOING TO GO! **

**I love L! Stay AWAY from him… or else I'll send my Zombie invasion after you… Muh ha ha ha!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour les gens**

**Thanks for favoriting, reviewing, reading, ect. I reached 20 reviews! :D**

**I don't own Ouran HighSchool Host Club, Evanescence, All-American Rejects, or Nintendo (but technically, I own a Wii, Super Smash Bros Melee, the All-American Rejects song she sings (it's on my iPod) and an Evanescence C.D.). Also I don't own Shugo Chara (I got Ikuto's name from that anime.)**

**I own the characters Sabrina, Riku, Duke, and Cali. Oh, I own Sabrina's Dad and Ikuto if they are ever mentioned.**

**For being such nice readers, I'm going to try to write as much as I can for each chapter… sorry for torturing you guys with such tiny chapters -.-' GreekGeek182 wanted my to write 100 pages; I'm aiming for at least five. Maybe. I don't think that is possible for one chapter. So I'll stop blabbing and let you read whatever I wrote.**

**Because Hikaru is winning the poll, I'll give him a little POV time. ^.^ (GO VOTE PEOPLE! Well, after reading the story anyway.) I added Riku to the poll.**

Once the twins looked like they were going to implode, I shout, "BREAK TIME!" The twins look at me with grateful expressions. I knew that their fingertips were going to be killing them tomorrow.

"Hey Sabrina, come play Wii with us." They said wrappings their hands around my waist. Riku raised his eyebrow at me.

"Fine, but only if you let go," I say threateningly. They let their hands fall, one of their hands slightly touching my butt. I blush and go into the kitchen to grab a few snacks. When I walk back in, Hikaru and Kaoru were flirting with Cali, or should I say attempting to flirt with her. Duke glared at them for a while, and when they didn't stop, he walked over. He towered over them and told them to stop. They walked away defeated, but the brightened up once they saw me.

"Sabrina-chan! Let's play this one!" They lift one of my favorites, Super Smash Bros Melee. It's for the Game Cube.

"Sure, this is one of my favorites. Before Dad got so busy, we used to play this game all the time. Have you played it before?" I smile, remembering the time when Dad and Mom loved each other. Before I would cry at night while listening to the shouting and yelling coming up from down stairs. I snap out of it and take the game case from them and put it into the Wii.

"No," They've missed out.

"You use these controllers to play this game." I lift the Game Cube controller. "I'll teach you how to play." I plug three controllers into the slots on the top of the Wii.

"Okay Sabrina-chan." They each take a controller.

I start explaining the game.

**Hikaru's POV**

Sabrina is explaining the game, but I can't seem to pay attention to what she is saying. Was she always that cute? No Hikaru! What are you thinking! But… I look at her again. She gives us a small smile. She looks so adorable. I look down trying to pay attention to her again. I look back up only to become lost in her eyes. They were like little emeralds.

**Sabrina's POV**

Hikaru was staring at me. What was he thinking? Was I rambling again? _Whatever Sabrina_, I told myself. _Who_ _cares what he thinks?_ I finish my little speech and start the game, doing a regular battle first. I pick one of my favorites, Marth. Peach and Fox were my other favorites. When I was little I would be Peach so I learned all of her moves then. Hikaru picked Mario, and Kaoru picked Luigi. I ended up beating both of them quite quickly. Hikaru looked like he barely knew what he was doing. Kaoru was a little better than him, but they both stank at it. "Good job guys. Not bad for beginners," I grin.

**Riku's POV**

Who does that little punk think he is? Trying to take away my Sabrina. Unacceptable. I've known her longer than he has, so why is Sabrina paying so much attention to him and his brother. I start to glare.

**Hikaru's POV**

Before the next match started, I felt eyes on my back. I turn around and see Riku staring at me. He almost looks… jealous? I quickly turn around. Why would Mr. I've-known-Sabrina-longer-than-you be jealous of me? I mean, I barely knew her. I look at Sabrina. "You stink at playing this game. You know that right?" She is smiling. She's so cute when she smiles at me.

I laugh, "Yeah. I kinda got lost during your little speech on how to play," Which is true. I got lost in some confusing thoughts.

"Well, it's easy really," She says scooting closer to me. "The control stick controls your character. If you push it upwards, your character jumps." She is close enough for me to smell the apple scented shampoo. I blush and listen in again, "the yellow control stick can make you do a special move in the direction you push it in." I feel eyes burning into my back now. I turn and see Riku glaring at me. What's his problem? "Do you get it now?"

"Huh? Oh! The controls… yeah I do. Thanks," She moves back, and the glare weakens on my back. Oh, so that's it. I turn to Sabrina, Riku like likes her. So that's why he was jealous of me. He thinks I'll try to take her away from him. I look back at him and grin evilly at him; this was going to be fun.

~After Countless Matches Of Super Smash Bros Melee~

**Sabrina's POV**

Hikaru was slowly getting better and he was getting thrown off the sides less and less. After a while, he asked if we could be on a team. So we teamed up and I put it on Super Sudden Death mode. Let's just say, Kaoru was murdered a couple million times.

Tamaki left a little after the break started; he watched us play the "commoner's game" for a bit then left. Kaoru ended up getting bored of it pretty quickly, so they left. Hikaru looked like he wanted to stay, but left with Kaoru anyway.

Then there was just the old band.

Ikuto came in to see why it was so quiet. He walks over and sits on my lap. I pat him and he starts to purr. Everyone else is silent. All I could hear was slight breathing and a cat purring like a motorcycle.

After sitting a while in a semi-awkward silence, I say, "We should do a song for the festival too. Like a comeback concert."

"That's a great idea!" Cali exclaims, "But what song should we do?"

"I was thinking about doing a song by Evanescence," I say.

"We should do Taking over me," Duke says.

I smile, "I could do the piano and singing parts."

Duke and Cali look at each other, "We'll do bass and guitar." They said in unison, a trick they learned from the twins.

"I'll play the drums," Riku mumbles. I look at him, trying to see his face, but his black hair was covering his face. **(A/N I picture it like Near's hair in Death Note except black not white) **He seems to have something on his mind. I open my mouth to say something, but I was interrupted by Cali.

"Okay then! We have the song picked out so let's try it out!" She exclaimed happily.

"Sure," I smile, push Ikuto off my lap, and walk over to the piano. I position my hands over the keys, ready to play. Cali picks up her bass guitar. Duke grabs his guitar. Riku shuffles over to the drums and grips the drum sticks so tightly his knuckles turn white. Something is really bothering him. I'll have to talk with him later.

I start on the piano. The rest of them start up a little after I do. Then I start singing. All the songs by Evanescence are sad. They have a lot of emoticon in them and depending on how it is played, can have a completely different feel to it. Riku was angry. I could hear it in the way he was playing the drums. Duke was calm and Cali was feeling energetic like always. I could hear myself play and I think I sounded a bit sad, but also happy at the same time.

The song ends, the last note ringing out. We had played it somewhere before and we remembered it from them. I smile at all of them and see Riku do something I have never seen him do. He blushed, looking down at his feet.

After a few minutes, Duke and Cali say that they need to go somewhere. Then it was just Riku and me.

I walk over to him. He is sitting on the couch, looking slightly depressed. "What's wrong?" I ask sitting next to him.

He looks at me for a while, just… staring. Not a glare, just staring. After making me feel slightly awkward he says, "Can I ask you something?"

Hearing the sorrow in his voice, I nod.

He sighs. "Do you like that boy who was playing bass guitar?"

I look at him questioningly. "Hikaru? Well, we are friends if that is what you mean."

"No, do you _like_ like him?"

**Riku's POV**

I can't believe what I just said. DID I REALLY JUST ASK THAT? What am I doing? Riku stop acting like an idiot! How obvious can you get?

**Sabrina's POV**

"Do I _like_ like Hikaru…" That was not the question I was expecting. "I-I don't know…" I stammer, "I don't think I like him like that. I think we are just friends." I smile slightly, still a tad confused.

**Riku's POV**

I smile back. I am so happy that she didn't freak out like I thought she would. So she is oblivious to what other people think. That boy, Hikaru, is definitely falling for her, and she has no idea. It's kind of cute that she is so ignorant of other people's feelings. **(A/N she can tell what someone is feeling when they are playing an instrument. Not when they are just around her. She is a bit… airheaded.)**

**Sabrina's POV**

Once Riku left, I went upstairs, Ikuto following. I went into my bedroom. After wading through clothes thrown onto the ground, I flop onto my bed. Ikuto leaps onto my bed and curls up near me. I start talking to him. It helps me figure things out. "What did Riku mean when he asked if I had feelings for Hikaru?" I ask him while stroking his silky black fur. He looks at me with his yellow green eyes. "I'm going crazy, aren't I." I sigh. Too many things are bouncing around in my head for me to think straight. I go back downstairs and start to play the piano. It helps me clear my mind of all the confusing questions I am asking myself.

I went around cleaning singing Move Along by All-American Rejects to myself. Then I hear the front door open. Dad's home. I'll ask him. I walk into the foyer and greet him. He looks at me with his pure green eyes. I got my eyes from him.

"What's up?" He asked. I knew that he knew that something was bugging me. He can tell my emotions pretty easily. "Boy trouble or school?" He asks.

I blush and say, "The first one I think."

"Oh. Do you want my help? Or has Ikuto helped you already?"

I laugh, "You can help if you want, but Ikuto has given me some really good advice."

He smiles at me. We walk into the kitchen to start making supper. We talk as we work. Or, I talk while Dad listens intently. He always listens to me, even if I am just rambling. "If one boy asks me if I _like_ another boy, what does the first boy want to know?" I say preparing the rice.

"Well, if I was boy number one, I would want to hear you say that you don't have feelings for boy number two. But as your dad, I would want you to tell the truth." Dad responds while boiling the dashi soup stock for the miso.

"What if you don't know what the truth is?" I ask while cooking the rice.

He thought for a second while cutting the tofu into smaller blocks. Then he said, "Then you should say what you feel like the truth is, even if you are not positive that you are being truthful." He puts the cubed tofu in with the soup stock, turning down the temperature.

He always knows what to say. I smile, and then walk over to grab a bowl. With the bowl in my hand, I scoop out some of the broth into the bowl. I dissolve the miso paste into it, thinking about what he said. _Was I truthful? Did I say the right thing to Riku? _I frown, still a little confused. I add the dissolved miso to the pan and start to stir it. Dad is putting the rice into two bowls.

"Did I say the thing you wanted to hear?" Dad asks chopping the green onions.

"I think so. But I'm still not sure," I take the onions and add them to the miso after turning down the temperature. "There the miso with tofu is done." Dad hands me two bowls and I pour the soup. We grab some chopsticks, and walk into the main room. Sitting at the low table, we start to eat.

After a few minutes, Dad asks, "What boy asked you if you liked another boy?"

"Riku,"

We sit in a semi-awkward silence before he said, "That is the boy who plays drums, right?"

"Yeah…" I'm still lost in my thoughts.

"Who did he ask about?"

"A boy at my new school .His name is Hikaru." I pause, and answer the question that I know he is going to ask next. "He has a twin brother Kaoru. My homeroom teacher told me that I needed to get a band for a festival type thing that Ouran is hosting. I thought I told you about it. Hikaru and Kaoru are playing bass and guitar. Riku is going to play drums for me, and another boy, Tamaki is going to play piano. We had a band meeting type thing today here."

He nods and we finish eating, lost in our own thoughts. After supper, I am sitting on my bed when an idea popped into my head. I smile. Tomorrow is going to be a fun day.

**Five pages of story and the extra space for the notes.**

**Here's some random info that may or may not be relevant to the story.**

_**ABOUT THE CHARACTERS.**_** Sabrina is Japanese. I think Sabrina is starting to become a bit like me… She is a freshman. Duke and Cali's parents moved from America to Japan, so technically they are Americanese (why don't Americans have an adjective like Japanese or Korean?). Cali is a freshman. Duke is a sophomore. Riku is also Japanese. Riku is a sophomore.**

_**ABOUT THE AUTHOR**_**.**** I'm a girl. I have very few best friends. One of my best friends is GreekGeek182 (READ LAUREN'S STORY (it's about me)). I'm younger than my characters. I'm a little weird and random. I love Death Note. I read mangas and watch animes. I've seen Ouran HighSchool Host Club (obviously), some Shugo Chara, Soul Eater, and some bits and pieces of others. I love to write, read, sing, and play video games. I am addicted to chocolate and FanFiction. **

**Thanks for reading. Now go review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Readers! Why won't you review? Did I scare you guys away? Sorry if I did… **

**This is dedicated to two of my best friends whom I know are reading it. Thanks to Delaney and Sruti!**

**I had midterms so it took longer to type. Also I had other projects like a book report (I hate them! They murder books :'( ) (Also I'm almost done with the game Dragon Quest 9 so I've been playing that A LOT)**

**Disclaimer-go look at the chapters before this one for a disclaimer. I'm too lazy to rewrite one. **

I woke up, and I see Ikuto sleeping next to me. I move a little bit, and Ikuto lazily looks at me. "Sorry," I whisper to him. His eyes slowly close. I get up the rest of the way and grab my iPod. It's Sunday so I can plan out how to get Hikaru to spill. I throw on my favorite pair of blue jeans and a Super Mario T-shirt. Putting the ear buds into my ears, I walk/dance downstairs. Dad is working; he is rarely home. He works late nights and usually, when he does have a break, he sleeps.

I walk into the kitchen and grab breakfast. I walk into the main room and sit on the piano bench. I turn up my iPod and start planning.

._._._._._._._.

Dad starts shaking me. "Huh?" I look at him sleepily. "Why are you home already?"

He laughs, "You fell asleep. I got supper, so you don't have to do that. How long were you asleep?"

"I don't know. I was listening to my iPod and working on a little project one second, and then you woke me up the next," I sigh.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, I've just been sleeping badly recently,"

"Maybe it's stress related. You do have that festival coming up. Maybe you're just overwhelmed."** (I'm stressed also)**

I nod, "Probably."

We walk over to the table in the main room. I'm still a bit drowsy. I make it through supper thinking of my plan. Then I stumble upstairs and take a warm shower. Then I stagger into my bedroom and lie down on my bed. I know that I should be asleep, but I'm still awake. I think for a while before falling into a light sleep, waking up many times throughout the night.

._._._._._._._.

I fly through the house, grabbing my bag and pulling on my boots. I'm late. Mornings aren't my thing. "Bye!" I shout to Dad, and then I sprint out the door. I hop onto my bike, pull on my helmet, and start it up. I race to school, at the speed limit. **(A/N: okay, Sabrina may have gone a little above the speed limit… but at least she wasn't chased by the cops.)**

I get to school in record time and sprint to homeroom before the bell rings. I didn't stop at my locker, so I'll have to do that later to grab my stuff for the classes and to drop off my sweatshirt. Great. Today hasn't even started, and my day is already mixed up. To make matters worse, I can feel everyone's eyes on me. My hair must be a mess. I pulled it up into two quick pigtails (like Utau Hoshina's in Shugo Chara except with black hair and a bit shorter.) I don't care. I put my head down on the cool desk and try to get some more sleep.

._._._._._._._.

I wake up to see two identical people shaking me. I glare at them, but they don't notice.

"Hey Sabrina," They say in unison. "Wake up~"

I growl at them. "Don't EVER wake me up." I hate being woken up. And mornings. And Mondays. You get the picture.

They cower in fear whispering to each other. Girls are looking strangely at me. I'm grumpy and don't care.

"H-hey S-S-Sabrina," Kaoru says, "What blood type are you?"

I look questioningly at him, rubbing my eyes. "AB positive. Why?"

Both their eyes grew huge at that newly found information. They whisper again between themselves. I hear bits and pieces of their conversation. "AB...….moody….just like…..Kyoya…Honey….." What are they talking about? Whatever, I'll get it out of them somehow. I pick up my bag and sling it over my shoulder.

._._._._._._._.

I had just finished up talking to the music teacher about the festival (she is going to grade me on the quality and popularity of it), when I got a brilliant idea. I walk to Music Room 3. I open the door, and I am met with some falling rose petals and giggling. The Host Club has begun. Kyoya looks up from the black book **(A/N: IT'S A DEATH NOTE!)**. He looks at me through his glasses. I try to see his eyes but a glare is blocking my view. "I thought you said that the Host Club was stupid," He says.

**Kyoya's POV (A/N: this goes out to SarySoda 'cus she REVEIWED)**

I was surprised to see Sabrina here, and even more surprised at my actions. When I saw her, I felt a strange and rare feeling. One thought floated through my mind. 'Will she pick me? Will she pick me?' What am I thinking? I barely know her. She's a commoner!

**Sabrina's POV**

"Yes I did, but I decided to give it a shot," I smile at him. It isn't a complete lie, but it wasn't a complete truth. I did want to try the Host Club, but I didn't tell him everything.

"Okay, what Host would you like?"

**Hikaru's POV**

When I heard the heavy door open, I looked over to see who it is. I'm surprised to see that it is Sabrina. I ignore it and continue with the act with my brother, but I was quite surprised when I heard her say that she was going to be a customer. Maybe she'll pick me…

**Sabrina's POV**

"I pick," I think for a few seconds. "Haruhi." I don't know him that well, maybe I'll get to know him better.

"Sure," He says. It sounds a bit sad, but I ignore it.

I walk over to Haruhi's table and sit next to him, near another girl. She scoots away looking slightly disgusted. Again, I ignore it, and pay attention to Haruhi. He was telling the girls about his life at home. He lives with his Dad and does most of the chores. He's a little bit like me. We're both commoners, we both do the chores around the house, and we both live with our Dad.

I look at Haruhi. He has very girlish features. He could quite easily pass as a girl. I push those thoughts out of my head and listen to his story.

._._._._._._._.

Once the Host Club ended, I went to talk with the twins and Tamaki. "Have you guys been practicing?"

"Practicing for what?" Haruhi asks overhearing us.

"For the festival Ouran is hosting. We're doing the live music part of it," I smile at him and turn back to Tamaki and the twins. "So did you practice?"

The twins nod simultaneously. Tamaki makes a bigger and more dramatic scene though, "Of course I practiced princess!" He rambles on and on with hand motions.

"Drama queen." I mumble, but he doesn't hear me. He is too busy with his speech. "See you guys later."

"See you later!" Every Host says, excluding Tamaki who came over to me.

"You're leaving Princess? Let me walk you to your car," He says taking my hand.

"I'm fine, thanks," I say pulling my hand out of his grip. I turn swiftly on my heel and walk to the door. Somehow, I make it out of the maze they call a school. I hop on my bike and start on my way home. During the drive, I had a great idea.

**It's both long and short… (longer than chapter 1 but shorter than the last chapter) (it's 3 pages)**

**Review! Only two people reviewed last time :'(**

**Review what story you want me to post The Disease or Missing. They aren't really FanFics but I'll figure something out…**


	11. Chapter 11

**DON'T HATE ME! This chapter hates me. First, I had writers block, and then got this idea after a trip (YAY!). Then, when I got home, typed some of it, and then left my computer for a while. When I went back, it had closed down all of my things and restarted. So I lost all that I had typed. TT-TT**

**Pretend that my O.C.s are old enough to drive… I noticed that they are too young…**

**Disclaimer= I own the characters Sabrina and Ryku and the cat Ikuto.**

I got home and grabbed my iPod. I listened through it, listening for the perfect song. I was looking for a song that fit in to what I was feeling, something that I would want to sing. I went through the whole playlist, but didn't find the perfect song. I sighed and collapsed on the couch. Ikuto came over and mewed at me. Then he decided it was a good time to jump onto my stomach. "Ikuto!" I wheeze, "You need to loose some weight!"

He didn't care; he just mewed in my face. He made himself more comfortable, making me less comfortable. After a bit, Ikuto got bored with squeezing the living daylights out of me and hopped off allowing me to breathe… for now at least.

After a while, the door bell rang. Ikuto ran for his life; he isn't the bravest of cats. I got up and walked to the door. I opened it and was surprised to see Ryku standing there. "Ryku, what are you doing here?"

Ryku looked at me and smiled. "I thought we could go do something together like when you lived closer."

"Sure, just let me change first. I had a very hectic morning," I smile back at him.

He laughed, "You never were a morning person. You would always yell at me when you got to school."

"Yeah. One sec." I rush to my room and throw on a black, short skirt with a pattern that has dark grey vertical and horizontal lines and a white top. I also put on my studded belt and bracelets. I sprint back downstairs, wrote a quick note for my dad saying where I was going so he wouldn't freak out, and pulled on my boots.

"That was fast," Ryku says with a laugh.

I smile and say, "Let's go."

We got outside, and I notice his car. "You finally got enough money to buy that car you wanted for so long!" I exclaim.

"Yeah. It took forever to save enough for it though."

"It's a beautiful car." And it was. It was a red convertible with a black top that was down and black seats.

"Thanks," Ryku smiles shyly. He clears his throat, "So… Where do you want to go?"

"Oh!" I hadn't really known that he was coming, so I didn't have anything planed out. "Where would you like to go?"

"Ummm… We could walk around the center area where a bunch of the stores are."

"Sure, that sounds like fun." We walked over to Ryku's sporty car and got in. Ryku started it up and we slowly backed out of the driveway. While we were backing up, I thought I saw something or someone moving around in the bushes…

**TAMAKI'S POV**

"Alright men! Let's get to work! We all know that Sabrina has been taken by Ryku in his red, commoner's car," I say with a determined look on my face. "Kaoru! Hikaru!"

"Yes Boss?" The twins say.

"We need you to get disguises for watching my daughter go on this 'date' she is going on with Ryku."

The twins nodded, "Leave it to us!"

"Kyoya! Mori! Find out where Sabrina is going. Haruhi! The twins will disguise you, so you can watch them while they are on their 'date'," I say with confidence, looking at each of them.

"I don't think that spying on them is a good idea, Tamaki-Sempai," Haruhi said, "They deserve their own privacy."

"All I want to do is keep my daughter safe!" I say dramatically.

"What can I do?" Honey asked.

"Honey… Go eat some cake," I say looking down at the small boy who looked sad as soon as I said it.

"Okay… Let's go Usa-chan," Honey said dragging his pink rabbit to go eat cake.

"Alright men! Let's move out!" We all scattered from behind the bushes in front of Sabrina's house.

**Sorry it was so short! This is kinda a filler chapter because I ran out of ideas, but I ****might**** (emphasis on MIGHT) know where this is going...**

**There is a new poll on my profile if you want to check it out. **

**Quick Question: Do you think I over describe things when I write? **

**Review!**


End file.
